Destin Unique
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: FINIE - YAOI Harry x Rogue. Harry est en septième année et se rend compte de ses sentiments pour le professeur des Potions mais celui-ci semble le haïr plus que tout. Harry est désespéré... Fic écrite en 2003, ne tient pas en compte les tomes 5, 6 et 7
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_Cette fic a été écrite en 2003, cependant, après relecture, j'ai changé un peu quelques détails mais l'histoire ne tient pas en compte des derniers tomes de Harry Potter (les tomes 5, 6 et 7). _

La Retenue

C'était durant le cours de Potions. Comme d'habitude, Harry n'écoutait pas et discutait avec ses amis sans même se cacher du professeur. De toutes façons, il s'en fichait éperdument des cours de Severus Rogue. Il s'en fichait de ce professeur. Il le détestait, il le haïssait, ils se haïssaient. Rogue vit cependant le manque de motivation que le Survivant affichait durant son cours et même si celui-ci préférait enseigner les Arts de la Défense contre les Forces du mal, il ne supportait pas qu'un de ces élèves n'ait aucun intérêt pour les Potions. C'est pourquoi, Severus, blessé au plus profond de lui-même, dirigea son regard le plus pétrifiant vers Harry et l'interrogea de sa voix la plus froide.

- Mr Potter, dit-il, que se passera-t-il si je mélange ceci à ceci?

Rogue avait montré une fiole qui contenait du liquide bleuâtre et une autre fiole remplit de larves de limaces. Regardant les deux fioles Harry tenta de se rappeler ce que Rogue avait dit il y a quelques secondes. Il savait que Rogue avait dit les effets de ce mélange tout à l'heure. Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Alors, perdu et cherchant une quelconque aide autour de lui, Harry jeta des regard furtifs mais il ne trouva aucun souffleur: Hermione avait sa main levée très haut comme les gratte-ciel américains; Ron se cachait lamentablement derrière un grimoire; Neville avait baissé la tête, lui-même ne sachant pas la réponse; Drago ricanait avec Crabbe et Goyle; et enfin, les autres étaient silencieux, de peur de se faire enlever des points par le professeur.

- Alors, Potter, avez-vous oublié votre langue quelque part? s'impatienta Rogue d'un ton sarcastique, comme il le faisait souvent avec Harry.

- Non, répondit celui-ci très sincèrement, je ne vous écoutais pas.

- Ainsi mes cours n'intéressent pas le célèbre Potter qui se croient trop intelligent pour apprendre l'art subtile des Potions? fit Rogue, d'un ton toujours aussi méchant.

Harry voulait répondre. Il voulait dire à Rogue qu'il s'en fichait vraiment des potions et que de toutes façon, c'était un "Art" inutile. C'est vrai, à quoi servent les potions lorsqu'on pouvait tout faire avec de la magie? Et pourtant, Harry se retint de répondre: il ne voulait pas faire perdre encore plus de points à sa maison. Car il savait que Rogue enlèverait 10 points, ou peut-être encore plus, rien que parce que Harry n'avait pas su répondre à sa question inutile, idiote et ennuyeuse.

- Bon, soupira Rogue, puis, comme l'avait si bien prévu Harry, il ajouta: j'enlève 15 points aux Gryffondor pour votre insolence en cours, Potter. Et vous êtes en retenue ce soir, après vos cours!

- Quoi! s'écria Harry, en retenue?

- Êtes-vous devenue sourd Potter, soupira de nouveau Rogue, ou voulez-vous faire perdre encore plus de points à votre maison?

- Ne... Non... bredouilla Harry, d'accord: je serai en retenue.

Rogue lança un regard transperçant à l'élève et retourna à son bureau pour continuer son cours interrompu. Harry soupira faiblement. Sept ans. Il avait supporté ce professeur durant sept ans! Mais là, il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Certes, Severus était professeur à Poudlard depuis plus de seize ans; certes, il travaillait pour Dumbledore en tant qu'espion; certes, il était un très bon allié dans le combat contre Voldemort, mais en tant que professeur, en tant qu'être humain, en tant que présence, il était d'une indésidérabilité impensable.

Harry regarda son professeur qui expliquait maintenant où trouver les ingrédients qu'il avait nommé quelques instant plus tôt. C'était un homme qui semblait fatigué, il était pâle - de plus en plus pâle, remarqua Harry - et ses cheveux gras retombaient sur ses épaules, comme, eux aussi, fatigués. Rogue était toujours habillé en noir, toujours. Hiver comme été.

Rogue... il l'avait détesté depuis le tout premier jour qu'il est venu étudier à Poudlard. Il l'avait détesté à cause de son regard noir et froid, vide comme l'entrée d'un tunnel sans sortie.

Harry se secoua mentalement sa tête. Pourquoi repensait-il à tout ceci? Il s'en fichait de Rogue. Il s'en était toujours fichu et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait.

Tous ses cours finis, Harry se dirigea lentement, d'un pas traînant, vers le bureau du professeur de Potions pour faire sa retenue. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas voir Rogue. Le voir deux fois en une journée, c'était trop pour lui. Et pourtant, il le fallait: il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas faire cette retenue. Pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, pas d'urgence, pas de Voldemort. Rien.

Devant le bureau de Rogue, Harry soupira un bon coup et, prêt à affronter tous les démons du monde, donna trois faibles coup à la porte. Il s'attendait à entendre un "entrez Potter" ou encore un "vous êtes en retard Potter, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor". Et pourtant, Harry n'entendit rien.

Tout en espérant qu'il ne sera pas puni plus sévèrement, Harry poussa la porte du bureau qui résista. Elle était fermée à clef. Rogue n'était pas là. Harry pria le ciel que Rogue l'ait oublié, même si cela aurait été impensable de sa part. Et, en effet, Harry fut décu de voir que le ciel n'avait pas entendu ses prières lorsque le professeur de potions apparut au tournant du couloir.

- Potter, vous ferrez la retenue demain, fit Rogue en marchant droit vers Harry qui était apparemment surpris.

- Oui, répondit cependant l'élève rapidement, voulant faire la retenue le plus tardivement possible.

Le Survivant remarqua alors que Rogue était tout blanc... non, vert. On aurait qu'il s'était vidé de son sang. Qu'il allait mourir... Non, non, non! qu'allez-vous croire! Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Rogue! ... C'était juste que, à le voir, il semblait si affaiblit par quelque chose. Harry ne bougea pas de l'entrée, trop occupé à scruter son professeur.

- Poussez-vous Potter, sinon, je retire 20 points aux Gri... avait commencé Rogue mais soudain, le professeur s'écroula devant les yeux de Harry qui ne savait plus du tout que faire.

- Rogue! s'écria Harry de surprise.

Rogue était à terre, devant son bureau, dans le couloir sombre de Poudlard. Harry aurait bien voulut le laisser là, par terre, et pourtant, en pensant à ce que diraient les autres s'ils apprenaient ceci, Harry sortit sa baguette magique pour jeter un sort à Rogue et le faire léviter. Il entra ensuite dans le bureau en forçant bien la porte qui s'étala au sol.

Le bureau de Rogue se présentait en deux parties. Une pièce où le professeur travaillait et une autre plus petite, au fond, pour qu'il se repose. Harry se dirigea donc vers cette pièce de fond avec le corps de Rogue. Dans cette petite pièce, il n'y avait ni soupirail, ni fenêtre, ni lumière. Seulement une petite bougie qui commença à éclairer faiblement la chambre lorsque Harry l'alluma. La pièce était meublée d'un lit et d'une table de nuit. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans cet endroit sombre. Harry soupira de nouveau et posa le corps de Rogue sur le lit.

Le professeur avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Était-il mort? Harry frissonna à cette idée et s'approcha de lui. Non, il respirait encore... Soulagé, Harry s'apprêta à partir afin de réparer la porte mais une pensée lui vint: qu'avait Rogue? Était-il en mission auprès de Voldemort? Que lui était-il arrivé? Tout en se posant des questions, Harry regardait le visage pâle de Rogue qui commençait à s'animer petit à petit.

Soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il couru vers l'autre pièce pour aller chercher la fiole remplit de Veritaserum. Et lorsqu'il revint, Rogue reprenait conscience et Harry sentit qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas se trouver là. Il se fit donc tout petit et attendit que son professeur ouvre complètement les yeux et le remarque de lui même.

- Potter? s'exclama Rogue en se tournant vers Harry. Que faites-vous ici? Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir!

- Mais si cela concerne Voldemort, je ne partirai pas, fit Harry, d'un ton décidé.

Rogue soupira. Il n'avait pas la force d'être aussi méchant qu'il le voudrait être et Harry le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il en profitait.

- Je suis aussi concerné que vous - et même plus - par cette guerre! s'écria Harry. Je suis le seul, à la connaissance de tous, à être capable de tuer Voldemort!

- Faîtes quelque chose avec cet arrogance pas possible, Potter, prévint Rogue d'un ton noir.

- Et vous, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé! Vous étiez allé espionner Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, il était allé espionner Voldemort, oui, il avait de nouveau risqué sa vie, oui... Mais pourquoi le dire à lui! À cet imbécile de Potter, trop arrogant et trop courageux pour avoir quelque bout cervelle dans sa grosse tête. Rogue décrocha un regard noir et se redressa sur son lit.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Potter, fit-il.

Mais Harry, qui avait la fiole de Veritaserum sur lui et qui sentait encore la faiblesse de Rogue, se dirigea vers son professeur et le plaquant sur le lit, lui fit boire le Veritaserum. Rogue, trop surpris de la réaction de Harry, ne put se défendre et but le sérum. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui pâlit complètement. Il venait de se rendre comte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment réagirait Rogue si le sérum ne faisait plus effet? Harry commença même à suer. Il avait encore agit sans réfléchir.

Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il sache, il y avait des tas choses qu'il voulait demander au professeur de Potions, des choses dont il craignait depuis trop longtemps...

- Monsieur, êtes vous vraiment allié de Dumbledore...? demanda faiblement Harry.

- Oui.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

Harry fut soulagé le sérum faisait son effet. Jamais, il n'avait fait confiance à Rogue. Jamais, il n'avait comprit pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, ni pourquoi il lui avait donné une seconde chance. Car Rogue était et restait toujours un Mangemort potentiel pour lui...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tombé dans les pommes, tout à l'heure? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Les missions m'ont beaucoup trop fatigué: je n'avais pas dormi depuis des semaines.

- Me haïssez-vous?

Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question débile? Harry savait déjà (pensait déjà savoir) la réponse. Et pourtant, la réponse réelle fut tout le contraire de ce que celui-ci attendait:

- Non.

Alors, Rogue ne le détestait pas? Harry était surpris de savoir cela. Et pourtant, dès le premier jour, dès le premier cours, Rogue avait été désagréable avec lui. Alors que lui, il n'avait rien fait... Il était évident pour Harry que Rogue le haïssait mais la vérité était toute autre... Harry serra très fort sa baguette magique. Bientôt, l'effet du Veritaserum s'estompera. Et lorsque Rogue sera libéré de l'effet, cette fois, il haïra pour de vrai Harry et il aura ses raisons. Et cette idée, Harry ne la supportait pas. Alors, sans même réfléchir, le Survivant pointa sa baguette vers Rogue et murmura:

- Expulsion.

Toujours sous l'effet du Veritaserum, Rogue ne put éviter le sort et s'expulsa droit dans un mur et perdit de nouveau connaissance. Harry trembla de nouveau. Il allait être à coup sûr renvoyé, cette fois. Jeter un sort à un professeur, même au plus horrible des professeurs, était interdit par le règlement de l'école.

- Par Merlin, que Dieu me pardonne, dit-il en remettant Rogue sur son lit.

Puis, contrairement à ses habitudes, Harry réfléchit. Et pourtant, à cause de son manque de pratique, il ne trouva aucune solution au problème. Il devait avoir du temps pour réfléchir plus longuement à la question. Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas que Rogue se réveille car si cela se produisait, le professeur de Potions le tuerai sur place! Et il aura toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir...

Pour avoir ce temps de réfléchir, Harry décida de faire boire à Rogue déjà inconscient, une potion somnifère. Et la seule qu'il connaissait c'était celle que Rogue lui avait demandé le nom au tout premier jour de ses années Poudlard: la goutte du mort vivant. Harry se concentra pour se rappeler des ingrédients de cette potion assez subtil.

_"Potter! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?"_ Cette toute première question de Rogue destinée à Harry l'avait bien traumatisé. Il s'en souvenait encore. Ron, son meilleur ami, semblait d'ailleurs aussi décontenancé que lui ce jour là: personne, à part Hermione, ne savait ce que ce mélange pouvait bien donner... Harry chassa ses souvenirs pour revenir à la réalité et se dire qu'il fallait peut-être préparer cette potion pour endormir Rogue assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse trouver une solution aux conséquences de ses actes.

Harry se dirigea donc vers 'le bureau principal' de Rogue et se concentra, après avoir réparé soigneusement la porte, sur les étagères où étaient disposés les ingrédients. Il dénicha la bouteille contenant des sachets d'armoise qu'il fallait infuser et la boite qui contenait de la racine d'asphodèle. Ensuite, tous les matériaux pour l'élaboration de cette potion ce trouvait dans le bureau... Harry se hâta donc de préparer la potion.

Jamais, Harry n'avait mis autant d'énergie afin de préparer une potion. Jamais, il ne s'était sentit obligé de réussir aussi bien sa potion que maintenant car il savait qu'il y risquait sa peau... En effet, où irait-il s'il était renvoyé de Poudlard? Retourner chez les Dursley? Sûrement pas! Il devait donc réussir cette potion et la faire boire à Rogue, le temps qu'il faut pour trouver une solution...

Au bout d'une heure, la potion était finie et réussie, selon Harry. En fait, il ne savait pas du tout si ça allait marcher. Mais tant pis, Harry pris une louche de sa potion et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine où Rogue était encore inconscient. Et soudain, il se demanda comment Rogue pourrait bien boire cette potion s'il n'était pas réveillé... Parce que c'est assez dur, pour ne pas dire impossible, de boire en dormant.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution. Tant pis. Harry rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et but la potion sans pour autant l'avaler. Il se pencha ensuite sur Rogue pour que sa bouche puisse déverser son contenue dans celle de son professeur. Harry embrassait donc le maître des potions, qui, inconsciemment, buvait la goutte du mort vivant... lorsque Rogue but toute la potion, Harry commença à trouver bon d'embrasser un homme et continua énergiquement. Sa langue touchait à présent la langue de Rogue mais il ne ressentait aucun dégout... Quand soudain, un bruit fit sursauter Harry, l'arrêtant net dans ses actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Violé

La louche que Harry tenait dans sa main venait juste de glisser à terre. La louche... Harry se réveilla d'un coup et se rappela qu'il était dans le bureau de Rogue et qu'il était dans de sales draps. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'embrasser le professeur et de s'exciter tout seul: il fallait qu'il se trouve une solution pour sortir de ce merdier. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait effacer toutes traces qui montraient qu'il avait fait une potion afin d'endormir plus profondément Rogue.

Harry se dirigea donc vers l'autre pièce et commença à remettre les matériaux à leur place. Tout en rangeant, Harry se demanda pourquoi Rogue lui avait dit qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Et pourtant, son professeur était sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il ne pouvait donc pas mentir... Harry soupira. Il se demandait pourquoi, Rogue qui semblait le détester plus que tout au monde, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Cette question le tourmentait... Pourquoi? Harry se sentit vraiment bête de se poser la même question tout le temps dans sa tête. De toutes façons, il s'en fichait de Rogue. Cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour son professeur: qu'il le haïsse ou pas, Harry, lui, le haïssait.

Mais, lors de sa première année, Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais cela, n'était rien. C'était juste pour rendre ce qu'il devait à James. Harry essuya le bureau de Rogue avec sa manche pour jeter quelques poudres d'asphodel par terre. Rogue... Il était si méchant contrairement aux autres professeurs... C'est alors que Harry se demanda pourquoi tout le monde était gentil avec lui. Et bien entendu, la réponse vint tout de suite: c'était parce qu'il était le survivant, celui qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort, c'était parce qu'il était le plus fort, le plus craint, le plus célèbre des sorciers... Le plus célèbre. Harry sourit tristement: il n'avait jamais voulu être célèbre.

D'un geste machinal, le Survivant frôla sa cicatrice sur son front. Cette cicatrice était la source de son malheur. Cette cicatrice représentait la mort de ses parents, la puissance de Voldemort mais aussi, le fait que Harry ne sera jamais tranquille, que Harry ne sera jamais une personne normale. Et Merlin seul sait qu'il voulait être comme tout le monde... Être considéré comme tout le monde. Non comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Rogue, lui, traitait Harry différemment des autres. Il lui disait tout le temps qu'il était arrogant. Il ne l'avait jamais traité comme un super-héros. En fait, c'était le seul qui le considérait comme... Comme un élève. Comme tous les autres. Harry se sentit vraiment riddicule d'avoir haït tout ce temps Rogue. En fait, son professeur de Potions était le seul qui le considérait comme son élève et non comme Harry Potter, le Survivant.

En finissant de tout ranger, Harry décida de faire une bonne chose pour une fois: aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui dire. Qu'il avait été en retenue par Rogue mais que son professeur avait perdu connaissance car il revenait certainement d'une mission très fatigante. Qu'il avait fait boire de Veritaserum à Rogue et que par la suite, il l'avait soit disant assommé, pris de panique. Et aussi qu'il avait fait une potion somnifère... Non, Harry se dit que personne ne savait qu'il avait fait cette potion et qu'il serait préférable pour lui qu'il garde la chose secrète.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait embrasser Rogue. Et que cet acte ne lui avait pas déplut. Harry frissonna. Non, il n'aimait pas Rogue. Non, jamais, il ne recommencerait une telle chose. Et pourtant, sous l'effet de la potion, Rogue dormait à point fermé et il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. C'était si tentant! Harry ravala sa salive et comme hypnotisé, se redirigea vers le lit de Rogue.

De nouveau près du professeur de potions, Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Bien entendu, Rogue ne répondit pas à ce baiser fougueux mais Harry s'acharnait sur les lèvres inanimés du professeur. Il sentait quelque chose au niveau de son ventre le brûler. Comme le premier jour où il avait vu Cho. Mais en plus intense. Harry se rendit compte qu'il aimait Rogue. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais pourquoi?

Parce qu'il était Severus Rogue, un homme courageux et fort. Un homme qui avait accepté de jouer le rôle d'espion, prêt à risquer sa vie pour la bonne cause. Mais surtout, parce qu'il était tout ce que Harry voulait être. Un homme qui ne se vante pas. En effet, qui a entendu Rogue se vanter de quoi que ce soit? Il ne disait jamais qu'il risquait sa vie pour Dumbledore, il ne disait jamais rien. Et aussi, son rôle d'espion le condamnait à rester dans l'ombre éternellement. Et si jamais Dumbledore venait à mourir, Rogue irait à Azkaban pour avoir été un Mangemort... Rogue était un vrai héros.

Alors que Harry, lui, voulait être reconnu; il voulait être à la hauteur de sa réputation de sorcier puissant. Et il n'avait pas supporté le fait qu'il n'avait pas été récompensé pour avoir détruit Quirrell, pour avoir tué le Basilic, pour avoir sauvé Sirius Black et pour la coupe de Quidditch. Il voulait que tout le monde soit à ses genoux, que tout le monde s'incline à son passage. Que tous se mettent à chanter sa gloire. Mais Rogue, lui, s'en fichait des autres. Il agissait dans l'ombre et faisait même tout pour que sa réputation soit mauvaise. Harry ressentit encore cette chaleur dans son ventre et ses lèvres dévièrent vers le coup de Rogue. Harry suçait désormais la nuque de son professeur mais le haut col le gênait alors, il défit les boutons puis enleva petit à petit les vêtements de Rogue qui se laissait faire. Harry haletait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis, il se sentit excité en découvrant la peau de Rogue habituellement caché par ses vêtement... Il lui enleva carrément tout son haut. Rogue était maintenant torse nu. Harry vit des cicatrices qui semblait dater. Certainement des blessures causés par Voldemort. D'une main tremblante, Harry toucha la cicatrice qui partait de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la poitrine gauche du professeur. Là, le coeur de Rogue battait. Harry resta un moment près de Rogue, la main sur sa poitrine, contemplant son professeur endormi. Puis, soudainement, il se mit à cheval sur le corps de Rogue et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Harry savait que Rogue n'éprouvait rien. Mais il s'en fichait du moment que lui, il ressentait du plaisir. Il lécha le coup de son professeur puis descendit lentement en prenant du plaisir à tout ce qu'il faisait. D'une main, il déboutonna les pantalons du professeur et le fit déshabiller complètement. Harry descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas, tout en léchant le corps maintenant nu de Rogue. Sa langue arrêta son parcours lorsque Harry arriva au niveau du pénis. Harry commença à le caresser doucement avec sa langue.

Soudain, une envie folle lui vint d'enlever ses vêtements. Harry se déshabilla tant bien que mal, tout en continuant l'exercice de sa langue. Puis, il remonta vers la nuque du professeur et continua de l'embrasser. Maintenant, le corps nu de Harry était sur le corps nu de Rogue. Le survivant gémit de plaisir par ce contacte. Il fit descendre sa main gauche pour de nouveau caresser le pénis de son professeur puis remarquant que le membre était contracté, il le planta dans ses fesses. Harry poussa un cri de joie. Rogue venait de pénétrer en lui... Dans son sommeil, Rogue gémit aussi. Ce qui n'arrangea rien puisque Harry fut de plus en plus excité. C'était maintenant à son tour de pénétrer son professeur.

En retournant le corps de Rogue tant bien que mal, Harry pénétra Rogue tout en gémissant de plaisir. Il aimait cette sensation de fusion. Harry eut une érection comme il n'en avait jamais eut. Puis il se vautra de nouveau sur le corps de Rogue pour lécher le dos viril qui s'offrait à lui. Le bassin du Survivant faisait des mouvements d'avant et d'arrière suivit des gémissements discontinus. Harry était en train de vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie et pourtant, il manquait quelque chose... Une pointe d'amour. Rogue dormait et il ne répondait pas à ses baisers. Harry retourna le corps de Rogue et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il prit les bras du professeur pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Comme cela, il aurait l'impression que Rogue l'étreignait.

Harry resta un moment dans cette position, pour se reposer. Car même s'il était le seul actif, il se sentait un peu fatigué.

- Potter...

Harry sursauta et regarda Rogue d'un air craintif. Mais le professeur dormait toujours. Ainsi donc, il avait dit son nom dans son sommeil...

- Je suis là, Rogue... non, professeur, répondit Harry même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Puis, doucement, il dégagea les cheveux gras de Rogue pour découvrir le visage de son professeur. Rogue n'affichait pas d'expression haineuse comme à son habitude. Dans le sommeil, il semblait si doux, si gentil, si humain. Ses traits étaient décontractés et aucune méchanceté ne se reflétait en lui. Harry sourit tout seul et embrassa de nouveau Rogue sur la bouche. Et cette fois, sa langue entrelacèrent celle de Rogue. Le professeur répondait à son baiser! Harry continua donc de l'embrasser énergiquement, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne réponde plus à son baiser.

Son corps nu collé à celui de Rogue, Harry se dit qu'il resterait comme ça pendant encore quelques heures. Les effets de la goutte du mort vivant ne s'estompant pas avant huit heures, Harry pouvait s'autoriser une petite somme auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait...

- Excuse moi pour tout, Severus, fit cependant Harry avant de s'endormir.

Pourquoi s'était il excusé? Il ne le savait pas trop mais il sentait qu'il le devait. Et puis, il se sentit tout drôle de prononcer le prénom de Rogue comme ç se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine pas possible. Mais il n'était plus fatigué. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar et il s'était bien reposé. Mais une chose le gênait: c'était cette douleur qu'il avait au niveau de ses fesses, comme si quelqu'un l'avait pénétré...

Rogue se glissa hors de son lit et fut surpris de constater qu'il était tout nu. D'habitude, il ne dormait pas tout nu! En plus, ses vêtements étaient sous lui, posés n'importe comment. Rogue haussa les épaules et commença à s'habiller lorsque sur sa chemise noire, il constata une trace blanche. En y prêtant plus attention, le professeur de potion remarqua que cette trace avait été laissé par du sperme. Rogue pâlit soudainement. Que s'est-il passé, hier soir, dans cette chambre? Il était bien décidé à savoir ce qui avait eut lieu dans sa chambre tout en se changeant.

Ensuite, le professeur sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa vrai chambre. Là, il se doucherait. Mais en arrivant devant le miroir, Rogue s'exclama de stupeur. Il se voyait avec plein de bleus partout! Mais lorsqu'il toucha ses "bleus", il fut obligé d'admettre que ces traces étaient plutôt des suçons... Hier, il avait donc fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Mais qui? Rogue tenta de se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé la vieille.

Il avait quitté Voldemort puis, il s'était dirigé vers son bureau où il avait rencontré Potter... Ensuite, il avait renvoyé ce balafré en lui disant qu'il fera sa retenue le lendemain. Puis...? Rogue se concentra encore plus mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait par la suite. Le professeur pâlit de plus en plus et se jura qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. Lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose dans ses vêtement salit par du sperme: une baguette magique.

Rogue prit l'objet dans ses mains et le contempla longuement. Cette baguette, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où? Ce dont il était presque certain, c'était que cette baguette appartenait à la personne qui était dans son lit la vieille. Avec cette indice, il trouverait peut-être le coupable.

Ainsi, durant son cours, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours fait, Rogue ordonna à tous ses élèves de sortit leur baguette magique. Surpris mais obéissant, les élèves sortirent leur baguette. Sauf un. Harry Potter. Celui-ci semblait vraiment très gêné...

- Alors, Potter, votre baguette? fit Rogue, d'un ton peu rassuré.

- Je... euh... je l'ai perdu hier, répondit celui-ci.

- Mmmmh, vraiment? répliqua Rogue, dans un ton de défi.

- Oui, je ne sais plus quand, mais, lorsque je vous ai quitté hier, lorsque vous m'avez dit que je ferai ma retenue aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais plus...

Rogue ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il ait ordonné à Potter de quitter les lieux mais une baguette ne se retrouverait pas dans une chemise, comme ça, par hasard! Ainsi, Harry serait celui qui était dans son lit la veille? Rogue crut qu'il allait vomir tout son petit déjeuner mais il se retint et d'un air haineux, il sortit la baguette trouvée de sa poche en disant:

- Ne serait-ce pas votre baguette, Potter?

- Euh... je... hésita Harry qui savait très bien que s'il disait "oui", Rogue saura tout ce qu'il avait fait la vielle.

- Je ne pense pas, fit-il donc.

- Mais si! C'est ta baguette, Harry! s'exclama Ron qui n'avait rien compris à la situation.

- Qui dois-je croire? demanda Rogue de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

- C'est bien la baguette de Harry, monsieur, fit Seamus et Dean en même temps, eux non plus n'ayant rien compris.

- Je crois bien que ceci est votre baguette Potter, siffla Rogue avec un rictus. 10 points de moins pour avoir mentit à un professeur. D'autant plus que vous n'aviez aucune raison de mentir, n'est-ce pas, Potter?

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry qui trembla. Rogue le détestait maintenant, pour de vrai... Ce qu'il avait fait était une chose impardonnable et il le savait. Et si Rogue le disait à tout le monde, Harry sera perdu. Il sera renvoyé de Poudlard et il ne sera plus aimé de personne. Ses amis le nieront et le pire, c'est que Harry les comprendrait.

- Professeur, fit Harry, l'erreur est humaine, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire perdre des points à ma maison pour avoir cru que cette baguette n'était pas la mienne.

- Potter, sachez que l'erreur est humaine mais que certaines erreurs sont irréversibles et ceux-là sont diaboliques, fit Rogue d'un air noir.

- Se tromper de baguette n'est aucunement diabolique, répliqua Harry soutenu par les "ouais, c'est vrai" des autres élèves de sa maison.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, Potter! s'énerva Rogue qui était maintenant dégoûté des mensonges de Harry. 200 points de moins pour votre insolence!

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre plus de points à sa maison et il savait que Rogue ne parlait pas de sa baguette alors, il se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Rogue, quant à lui, en voulait à Harry de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se jura qu'il se vengerait un jour. Et ce, plus vite que prévu.

- Et n'oubliez pas votre retenue, ce soir, finit Rogue en retournant à son bureau.

Ce soir, il se vengerait de Potter. Rogue se sentait vraiment bafoué dans son honneur et violé au plus profond de lui même. Harry Potter, il paiera pour ce qu'il avait fait...


	3. Chapter 3

Souvenirs

Le soir, Harry se pointa devant le bureau de Rogue pour sa retenue. Il tremblait comme un Neville en cours de Potions. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être que Rogue le battrait, peut-être lui annoncera-t-il son revoie, peut-être, viendra-t-il avec un Dumbledore déçu...? Harry voulait vraiment s'enfuir loin de là. Se cacher sous terre et ne plus jamais refaire surface. Changer carrément de planète. Il aurait voulu avoir sa cape d'invisibilité éternellement sur lui. Mais cela, il ne le pouvait pas: Rogue avait ouvert son bureau et lui faisait signe d'entrer. Harry s'exécuta timidement.

- Alors, Potter? fit Rogue d'une voix détestable.

- Oui...?

- J'attends ce que vous avez à me dire.

- Je... je n'ai rien à vous dire? Fit Harry qui se demanda si Rogue voulait qu'il se confesse ou qu'il lui dise autre chose.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

Rogue fit briller ses yeux noirs d'une façon étrange. Il s'approcha de Harry et brandit sa baguette magique. Il murmura un sort qui fit clouer Harry contre le mur, ses membres attachés par des ficelles.

- Eh, que faites-vous! s'écria Harry, tout paniqué.

- Vengeance, Potter, fit Rogue.

- Je... Je n'ai rien fait! s'exclama Harry. Au secours!

- Inutile de crier, Potter, le bureau est protégé par un sort d'insonorisation. Et puis, inutile de mentir: je peux tester du Veritaserum sur vous.

Puis, Rogue se tourna vers son étagère où était disposé les potions et il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait pas mal de chose puisqu'ils avaient été utilisé par Harry la veille. Rogue se crispa et Harry pâlit. Il n'avait plusaucune chance de s'en sortir. Et puis, il ne savait pas encore ce que Rogue lui réservait... Peut-être une séance de S.M.? Ou pire, encore... de la torture pure et simple. Comme le faisait les barbares aux temps les plus reculés. Harry avait lu quelque part que les Moldu du Moyen âge faisaient souffrir leur victimes d'une façon atroce... au début, les bourreaux leur enlevaient les ongles un à un. Ceux des mains puis ceux des pieds. Puis, découpaient les doigts dans le même ordre que les ongles. Ensuite, il fallait les démembrer en faisant bien attention de ne pas les laisser mourir par trop d'hémorragie. Puis, lorsque la victime ne pouvait plus bouger, car sans bras et sans jambes, ils allaient leur déchirer les oreilles pour ensuite leur crever les tympans avec des aiguilles chauffées à vif. Et enfin, enlever leur peau couche par couche, jusqu'à ce que l'on voit leur veines sortir de la peau, le tout sans jamais leur crever les yeux pour qu'ils puissent assister à leur propre supplice jusqu'au bout. Harry savait que la plupart mourraient durant de douleur mais pour les survivant, le bourreau donnait le privilège à quelqu'un prit au hasard dans la foule (car les tortures se déroulaient dans des lieux publics) de leur casser le vertèbre de ses propres mains.

En voyant de la peur dans les yeux de Harry, Rogue eut un rictus. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et se rapprocha dangereusement. Harry pâlit de plus en plus. Il avait tellement peur! Alors, il cria dans un effort considérable:

- AU SECOURS! QUELQU'UN! INCESTE! TRAHISON! A BAS L'ÉCOLE! LIBERTÉ AUX ELFES DE MAISON! SOS! AU VIOL!

Soudain, Rogue se mit à rire. Il semblait se foutre de la gueule de Potter.

- Viol? je ne vous ai encore rien fait Potter, fit-il. Et je dirai plutôt que c'est vous qui m'avez violé la veille. Je me trompe?

Harry se tut. Il savait que cela ne lui servait à rien de mentir alors, il avoua:

- Oui... mais c'est parce que...

- Suffit! s'écria Rogue. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses minables!

- Parce que l'Amour est une chose minable! éclata Harry.

Rogue resta un moment interdit. Non, il avait du avoir mal entendu... Harry Potter, l'aimer? Impossible!

- Je vous aime... murmura de nouveau Harry.

- Non, c'est faux... bredouilla Rogue, non... non... vous dites cela parce que vous êtes piégé et que vous n'avez rien pour vous défendre.

- C'est la vérité.

Harry commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il aimait tant Rogue que cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir bafouillé dans son honneur à cause de... lui.

- Potter, vous ne m'aimez pas! s'écria pourtant Rogue: vous aimez Chang!

C'est vrai, il aimait Cho mais... moins que Rogue. Différemment de Rogue. Autrement que Rogue. Cho, c'était un amour éphémère et superficiel d'un adolescent. Rogue c'était l'amour de sa vie.

- J'aime bien Cho mais vous, je vous aime...

Quel tête de mule ce Potter! pensa le professeur et Rogue, lui lança un regard glacial afin de lui fit comprendre une fois pour toute:

- Je ne vous aime pas, Potter!

- Parce que je vous ai violé...?

- Non, parce que vous n'êtes pour moi qu'un élève! Un simple élève!

- Mais...

- Un professeur et un élève, cela ne se fait pas! Vous comprenez, Potter!

- Oui...

Rogue détacha Harry du mur. Celui-ci resta planté, adossé au mur, attendant quelques ordres de son professeur.

- Cela restera entre nous, Potter, souffla finalement Rogue.

- Merci.

- Et ne me refaites plus jamais ça.

- Bien.

- Je ne vous aime pas.

Harry avais compris, il était peut-être bête mais il n'était pas sourd! Le Survivant soupira donc bruyamment, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était déjà blessé profondément comme ça et que Rogue n'avait pas besoin de le lui répéter. Mais en fait, Rogue avait dit cela pour s'efforcer à croire tout ce qu'il disait lui même. Oui, il voulait se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas Potter... Alors, il ne répliqua rien à propos du soupir exaspéré de Harry. Il était trop occupé à penser à Potter. James... Il le haïssait tant. James Potter. Comment Lily avait-elle put le rejeter comme une vieille paire de chaussette pour ce Potter? Peut-être en était-il une, une paire de chassette puante? Non, c'est cette sang de bourbe de Lily qui n'avait rien compris... Et Rogue se rappelait...

Il était encore en quatrième année et c'était bientôt la fin des cours: les grandes vaacnces étaient pour dans une semaine. Severus et Lily se retrouvaient tout le temps après les cours dans une petite cabane en bois, dans la Foret interdite. C'était en fait une dépendance de la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde chasse ne la visitait quasiment jamais et là, on pouvait être sûr que personne ne viendrait vous déranger. Et donc, là, Rogue et Lily se retrouvaient chaque soir. Lily était belle, intelligente et douce. Et ce soir là, il faisait encore un peu jour malgré l'heure tardive.

Rogue embrassa Lily sur la bouche, comme d'habitude et lui caressa l'entrejambe. Lily répondit à son baiser, le plus tendrement possible. Lily, c'était son ami. Son amant. Lily l'avait aimé alors que Severus était le plus détesté des élèves. Alors qu'il était le minable, le sale, le dégoûtant garçon qui est à Serpentard avec des cheveux gras et un nez crochu. Alors qu'il était le pauvre Severus, toujours seul dans son coin, sans ami et sans rien... Mais Severus s'en fichait de tous ces élèves racontards, car lui, il savait qu'il avait Lily. Que cette jeune fille l'aimait et que lui, aimait Lily plus que tout au monde...

Dans cette cabane, ils se déshabillèrent ensemble et se mirent dans un tas de pailles. Puis, comme si c'était pour la première fois, tout ce passa merveilleusement bien. Rogue se laissait faire: Lily lui suçait le coup, lui léchait son corps puis son pénis. Il éjacula même dans la bouche de son amie qui avala le liquide en gloussant. Rogue se laissa caresser et il se sentit très heureux... Il voulait que cela dure éternellement. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils durent se rhabiller, Lily lui sourit tristement et dit:

- Bonnes vacances, et adieu...

- Quoi? pou... pourquoi Adieu? s'était précipité Severus. On se voit pas pendant les gandes vacances? Et l'année prochaine, tu seras à Poudlard aussi, non?

- Mais Severus, à la prochaine rentrée, on sera en cinquième année et on sera "adulte". Ce jeux de gamin est fini.

- Mais...

- Tu as été un très bon partenaire pour moi. Tu seras un très bon souvenir.

- Mais, tu m'aimes!

- Oui, si tu veux on reste ami...

- Et tous ces baisers que tu m'as donné! Tous ces "je t'aime"!

- Que des gestes, que des mots...

- Alors, rien était vrai?

- Seul le souvenir compte... Et tu sais bien que j'aime beaucoup James, il est grand beau, charmant et il me fait cour tout le temps... En plus, il est riche et il n'est pas un admirateur de la magie noire, comme toi. Au début, je le trouvait chiant mais sa persévérance m'a beaucoup touchée.

- Non, mais c'est moi que tu aimes, tu me l'avais dit!

- Ma bouche te l'a dit, pas mon coeur, désolé Severus. Mais si tu persistes, je dirai à tout le monde que tu es en vérité un sang-mêlé.

- Je te hais! Tu t'es joué de moi!

- Non, Severus, on a joué ensemble.

Ah, comme il l'avait hait... Et c'était même pour détruire le couple de James en tuant Lily que Rogue était devenu Mangemort. Mais, jamais, jamais, il n'aurait pu faire de mal à Lily... car quoi qu'il puisse dire avec sa bouche, avec sa voix froide, son coeur, lui, dirait toujours le contraire: il l'aimait... Et pourtant, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner ce que Lily lui avait fait. Alors, comment pouvait-il aimer Harry, lui qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle!

Rogue revint dans le moment présent lorsque Harry lui demanda quelque chose:

- ... ien?

- Pardon?

- Vous allez bien? répéta Harry. Vous êtes tout pâle.

Harry... Comme il ressemblait à Lily! Rogue sentit bien qu'il assimilait le jeune Potter à la jeune fille qu'il avait aimé. Mais il savait bien que Harry n'était pas Lily et lui, il aimait Lily.

- Je n'ai rein, vous pouvez partir, Potter, répondit sèchement Rogue.

Harry hésita un moment et partit finalement. Mais avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, le Survivant avait murmuré:

- Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour vous...

Harry et Lily. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau comme s'ils étaient des clones. Mais Harry n'était pas Lily et pour preuve, le Survivant était de sexe masculin... Mais pourquoi avait-il les yeux de Lily? Rogue s'assit à son bureau et donna un coup de poing sur la table. Il se cogna la tête sur la table plusieurs fois et commença à replonger dans ses souvenirs. Lily...

Comme elle embrassait bien. Comme elle caressait bien... Inconsciemment, la main de Rogue caressait son entrejambe et frottait énergiquement ses cuisses. Il souleva sa robe de sorcier et l'autre main alla sur le pénis. Il se caressa durant quelques instant en pensant à Lily... mais soudain, dans son imagination, Lily devient un homme. Rogue, choqué, arrêta sa masturbation. Il ne pensait pas à Lily mais à Harry! Le fils de James Potter! ... Non, il n'aimait pas Harry. Et pourtant...

- Potter... Harry, soupira Rogue.

Cela lui fit bizarre de prononcer le prénom d'un élève. C'était bien pour la première fois...

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait vraiment mal au coeur. Il aimait Rogue mais celui-ci ne l'aimait pas. Alors, que lui restait-il à faire? Aller voir Cho? Non, ce serait un insulte pour cette fille! Ce serait comme s'il la considérait comme pièce de rechange! Et cela, Harry, ne le voulait pas: il respectait trop la Serdaigle.

- Harry, ça va? Pas trop fatigué de la retenue? demanda une voix amical.

- Ron...

- Oulà, ça a pas l'air d'aller, toi.

- Dis moi franchement, que ferais-tu, toi, si la personne que tu aimais ne t'aimais pas?

- Quoi?

- Réponds moi s'il te plaît, supplia Harry.

- Cho t'as foutu un vent, c'est ça? demanda Ron, compatissant.

- Oui, mentit Harry.

- Moi aussi, j'aime une personne qui ne m'aime pas, avoua alors Ron.

- Et là, tu as envie de te suicider, c'est ça?

- Non, moi, j'ai envie de vivre pour elle, fit Ron. J'ai envie de vivre pour elle, même si elle ne m'aime pas, je resterai près d'elle, je serai son ami le plus fidèle et si jamais elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours là pour elle. Et si jamais, elle n'aura plus besoin de moi, alors cela voudra dire que c'est ma fin...

- Tu veux dire, si jamais elle se trouve quelqu'un?

- Non, je veux dire, si elle meurt. Parce que tant qu'on est en vie, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

Harry soupira. Rester en vie pour protéger Rogue... Mais comment protéger une personne qui est censé être plus forte que soi! Rogue, c'est lui qui protégeait toujours Harry! Et puis, Rogue n'avait besoin de personne... Alors, Harry n'avait-il donc qu'à se suicider. Car il ne servait à personne, il n'était rien. Et puis, pour Vldemort, quelqu'un s'en chargera bien... Harry se sentait vraiment inutile quand soudain, il vit Rogue courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur de Potions avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

- Je crois qu'il y a du nouveau chez les Mangemorts, remarqua Ron.

- On devrait aller voir Dumbledore, nous aussi, fit Harry. Va chercher Hermione.

- Non, on lui dira plus tard. J'ai pas envie de la voir maintenant... Elle m'a brisé mon coeur.

Sans trop prendre la peine de répondre, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore et attendit que Rogue sorte pour demander plus d'explication. Mais Rogue ne sortit jamais. Dumbledore quitta son bureau tout seul et le directeur fut surpris de voir les deux élèves devant son bureau:

- Que voulez-vous, les enfants? demanda-t-il.

- Où est le professeur Rogue? demanda Harry.

- En mission.

- Et quand reviendra-t-il? continua Harry.

- Dans deux heures, m'a-t-il dit, répondit Dumbledore, visiblement aussi surpris que Ron.

- Merci, fit Harry qui, sans se soucier de Ron qui lui courrait après, alla directement attendre devant le bureau de Rogue.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry! s'exclama Ron qui le rattrapa avec peine. Pourquoi tu veux attendre Rogue: on s'en fiche de lui!

- Je dois lui rendre un devoir, mentit Harry de nouveau.

- Quoi mais... depuis quand tu es devenu sérieux toi? s'étonna Ron.

- Depuis que j'ai décidé de... Harry réfléchit un instant, puis, dans un souffle, il mentit de nouveau: passer le concours d'entrée des écoles pour devenir Auror.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron, son meilleur ami, qu'il se souciait de Rogue. Il en avait pas honte mais il ne voulait pas perdre son ami qui ne portait pas Rogue dans son coeur... alors, il lui avait mentit. Ron, qui ne se doutait de rien, cru à ce mensonge et laissa Harry devant le bureau de Rogue.

Harry attendit durant deux heures l'arrivé de son professeur mais Rogue ne revint pas. Au bout de trois heures, Harry était toujours seul. A minuit, Harry décida d'aller voir Dumbledore mais en chemin, il rencontra le professeur de Potions qui lui sourit.

- Potter, venez avec moi, dit-il.

- Où ça? demanda Harry.

- Ne posez pas de question, suivez-moi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait que la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Rogue mais peut-être qu'en le suivant, il saura où est son vrai professeur...


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort

Le faux Rogue et Harry sortirent de Poudlard et ils avaient transplané dans un endroit sombre. Un endroit qui rappelait à Harry les cachots où il faisait habituellement cours avec Rogue. Mais la différence, c'est que dans cet endroit sombre et humide, on entendait des cris de jouissance, et des gémissements entre-coupés par des bruits de fouets. Harry frissonna: il comprit qu'il était dans un repaire sadomasochiste.

- Potter, le Maître vous attends, fit le faux Rogue en ouvrant une des plusieurs portes.

Harry rentra sans mot dire. Dans la salle, il y vit plusieurs hommes cagoulés, avec un masque de marbre. Puis, un bureau qui le sépare d'un homme dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage... caché par une ombre. L'ombre, c'était un homme gras, de petite taille, avec des cheveux ondulés. Harry reconnu tout de suite Queudver.

- Voldemort! devina tout de suite Harry. Vous êtes Voldemort!

- Perspicace, se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en se levant et montrant son laid visage à Harry.

- Maître, fit alors le faux Rogue, que dois-je faire de lui...?

- Laisse moi seul avec lui, Lucius, fit Voldemort. Laissez moi seul avec lui, vous tous!

Tous les Mangemorts sortirent de la salle et Harry se retrouva seul avec son pire ennemi dans une même salle.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, Harry, fit Voldemort d'une voix glaçante.

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout heureux: il n'avait ni baguette, ni de quoi se défendre. Il était comme un agneau apeuré devant un loup affamé et prêt à tout pour dévorer tout ce qui bouge.

- Je t'ai fais venir ici pour que nous signons un pacte, continua Voldemort.

- Un pacte? demanda Harry.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'éliminer... Alors, je veux que tu m'aimes... Et non que tu me haïsses.

- Quoi! Non mais ça va p...

- Sinon, je tue ton cher Rogue.

Harry tressaillit. Voldemort avait Rogue en otage et lui, il était là pour sauver son professeur. "... tant qu'on est en vie, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un" avait dit Ron. Et il avait raison. Rogue était en vie et là, il avait besoin de Harry pour vivre. Alors, Harry prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et répliqua:

- D'accord mais à une condition: que vous me laissez voir Rogue tous les soirs durant deux heures!

Voldemort resta silencieux durant un bref instant et répondit dans ce qui sembla à Harry un ricanement:

- D'accord. J'accepte cette condition maisje te pose moi aussi une condition: que tu deviennes un de mes fidèles.

- J'accepte, fit Harry, cette fois sans même hésiter.

La franchise de Harry surpris quelque peu Voldemort mais celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître. Il fit signe à Harry de s'approcher et dès que le Survivant fut assez proche du Seigneur, celui-ci lui prit le bras gauche et le serra très fort. Trop fort. Une douleur parcouru Harry et l'adolescent serra ses dents pour ne pas hurler. Lorsque Voldemort enleva sa main, Harry avait sur son avant-bras la Marque des Ténèbres. Mangemort... Il était devenu Mangemort. Pour Severus. Harry sourit tristement. Son rêve de devenir Auror, c'est fini, c'est du passé, maintenant... Mais si c'est pour Rogue, pour celui qu'il aime, alors, il ne regrettait rien. Harry avait décidé de tout faire pour Rogue: tout, même devenir le jouet de Voldemort.

Dans un lit trop grand pour lui, Harry regardait Voldemort se déshabiller. Le corps du Seigneur était d'une couleur beige et son visage n'avait rien d'humain. Il avait des yeux rouges sang et deux fentes lui faisaient office de nez. Il ressemblait plutôt à un extra-terrestre qu'à un homme. Mais, il regardait Harry d'un air si excité que Harry frissonna de peur.

- Potter, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais te montrer comment on doit se comporter au lit!

Harry sua de peur. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais là, il était clair qu'il avait peur de Voldemort. Celui-ci se coucha à coté de Harry et commença à l'embrasser sur le coup. Voldemort gémissait tout seul. Puis, il commença à pénétrer Harry qui se laissa faire. Il était comme une poupée inanimée.

- Potter! s'énerva Voldemort, bouge-toi un peu! Sinon, tu sais ce que peux faire à...

- Non! le coupa Harry. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne suis pas trop en forme!

- Mais, essaye quand même un peu de t'exciter, ordonna froidement Voldemort et Harry tenta de "s'exciter" mais comment voulez-vous vous exciter devant un monstre pareil!

Mais Harry fit de tout son possible pour être à la hauteur des attentes de Voldemort. Soudain, Voldemort appela, tout souriant:

- Lucius, viens aussi par là!

Le Mangemort arriva sans se faire prier et, sans même attendre l'ordre de son Maître, Malefoy commença à enlever ses vêtements. Maintenant, il étaient à trois dans le lit. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Il espérait même que tout cela soit un mauvais rêve et qu'il serait réveillé par un Rogue mécontent de voir Harry dormir au pas de la porte de son bureau. Et pourtant, Harry avait beau se concentrer, tout était réel...

Le corps chaud de Malefoy et le corps froid de Voldemort était maintenant aux cotés de Harry. Voldemort enfonça ses quatre doigts dans l'anus de Harry qui poussa un cri (pas l'anus, mais Harry). Malefoy étaient entrain d'étouffer à moitié Harry avec un bout de drap, ce qui faisait exciter Harry. Ensuite, Lucius sortit sa baguette Magique et la lécha en regardant Harry avec des yeux pétillant. Voldemort commença à caresser les cuisses du Survivant tandis que le Mangemort enfonçait sa baguette dans le trou.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, fit Voldemort avec un sourire entendu à Lucius.

Les deux partisans du Mal se mirent à deux sur Harry et enfoncèrent leur pénis dans le trou arrière de l'adolescent. Celui-ci cria de douleur: son anus venait de se déchirer... Voyant le sang rouge qui commençait à tâcher le lit, Voldemort ordonna à Lucius d'arrêter: le sang, c'est dur à enlever lorsqu'il y en a trop et en plus ça salit le drap.

- Bon, fit Voldemort en se rhabillant, je suis généreux aujourd'hui, j'espère que demain, tu me procureras plus de plaisir! Et fait quelque chose avec ton trou de cul trop petit: il faut au moins que deux pénis entrent dedans!

- Oui, je vais m'en occuper, je vous le promets... murmura Harry, soulagé que tout ce cirque soit terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- C'est bon, tu as tes deux heures de libre, Potter, fit Malefoy en lui lançant un regard remplit de haine et de mépris.

Puis, Voldemort s'en alla pour ordonner à un Mangemort autre que Lucius de l'accompagner au cachot où était prisonnier Rogue.

C'était dans un profond sous-sol où aucune lumière ne pouvait atteindre. Tout était sombre et humide. Des mousses poussaient ça et là, dans les recoins trop humide. On entendait des mouches voler et des souris grignoter quelques chairs. Il faisait froid, surtout dans le dos et l'air sentait le moisi, comme un corps qui se décomposait... Harry fut inquiet: qu'était-il arrivé à Rogue? Sa réponse vint tout de suite: le professeur de Potions était en sang, attaché à un mur par des chaînes qui lui serraient les poignets.

- Professeur! s'exclama le Gryffondor en se jetant au pied de Rogue.

Mais le professeur était inconscient. Ses yeux étaient fermés et du sang coulait de ses plaies causées certainement par des coups de fouets. Il avait aussi plusieurs traces de brûlures sur son torse. Harry fit demander à un Mangemort qu'on lui apporte de l'eau et une serviette propre. Le Mangemort obtempéra. Harry essuya donc les blessures de Rogue avec cet eau pur...

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent au contact de la serviette mouillée. Une expression de tourmente s'afficha sur le visage habituellement impassible du professeur:

- Lily...?

- Non, Harry, rectifia Harry.

Mais Rogue sembla ne pas avoir entendu.

- Que... Que fais-tu ici?

- Je viens vous tenir compagnie.

A ces mots, Rogue se demanda pourquoi Lily le vouvoyait. Puis, soudain, Rogue se réveilla, émergeant ainsi peu à peu de son délire. Il comprit que la personne qu'il voyait n'était pas Lily mais Harry. Alors, une fureur soudaine l'envahit:

- Potter! Mais que faites-vous ici!

- Je suis devenu Mangemort, répondit simplement Harry.

- Quoi! Mais vous êtes fou!...

- Professeur, coupa cependant Harry. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais. Et c'est pour cela - parce que je vous aime - que je suis là.

- Oui, et vous avez vendu votre corps à Voldemort pour me laisser la vie sauve! s'exclama Rogue qui connaissait trop bien la perversion et les goûts de son ancien maître.

- Exactement.

- Et vous croyez que je vais vous remercier? s'exaspéra le professeur. Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile! A quoi cela vous sert de me sauver? Je ne sers plus à rien! Dès que j'ai été découvert, mon rôle d'espion s'est terminé! Et Severus Rogue n'avait de raison de vivre qu'en étant espion! Un Severus non-espion est comme un Severus mort! Vous comprennez?

- Non, fit Harry, je vous aime et je veux que vous vivez... Avec moi.

Tout en disant ces deux derniers mots, Harry avait embrassé Rogue. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à ce baiser. Il regardait son élève, d'un air incompris. Harry coupa net son baiser, un peu déçu.

- À quoi cela vous sert d'avoir une cervelle si vous ne comprennez jamais rien: Potter, je ne vous aime pas... murmura Rogue.

- Je sais, fit Harry dans un sourire triste, mais moi je vous aime et je n'y peu rien. Alors, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour vous.

- Vraiment? vint la réplique sarcastique de Rogue.

- Oui.

- Alors, tuez-moi.

Harry leva sa tête vers son professeur, l'air trop surpris.

- Faites-le, pour moi.

Avait-il bien entendu? Harry resta bouche bée devant cette demande. Lui, tuer Rogue? non, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça! Car quand on aime une personne, on veut vivre avec elle! Et non mourir... Et pourtant, si c'était cela le désir de Rogue... Harry acquiesça faiblement.

- Je le ferai, professeur.

En se levant, Harry sortit du cachot. Il n'avait été qu'une demie heure auprès de Rogue mais il s'en fichait royalement. Avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Rogue, il ne savait pas pourquoi il vivait. Mais maintenant, il le savait: il vivait pour celui qu'il aimait. Il vivait pour Rogue. Et là, il devait aller voir Voldemort. Pour Rogue.

- Maître...

- Que veux-tu Harry? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ce traître?

Harry savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il savait comment faire exciter Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, il demanda:

- Pourquoi m'avez vous voulu dans votre lit? Est-ce parce que vous m'aimez?

A cette question, Voldemort eut un rire étouffé et il répondit:

- Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry... J'aime le Harry qui souffre et qui me hait alors qu'il est en train de me baiser dans mon lit!

- Alors, fit Harry, faites en sorte que je vous haïsse encore plus.

- Ah oui? Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prennes? demanda Voldemort, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Ordonnez-moi de tuer le professeur Rogue.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Voldemort. Celui ci appela quatre Mangemorts et leur ordonna d'aller chercher Rogue. Ceux-là obéirent et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le professeur de Potions. Voldemort se leva et tendit sa baguette à Harry qui la prit.

- Tue le en le faisant souffrir d'un sort de doloris, ordonna Voldemort.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui avait l'air prêt à subir le supplice. Et pourtant, même avec tout le courage qu'il avait, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter un sort interdit à Rogue... Et pourtant, il le fallait: il lui avait promit.

- Endoloris... murmura faiblement Harry et Rogue se plia de douleur.

Autour de lui, les quatre Mangemorts commencèrent à glousser de façon grotesque et Harry vit une bosse déformer l'entrejambe de Voldemort. Le survivant cru qu'il allait vomir mais n'ayant rien avalé, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Et, il se ressaisit: non, il ne pouvait pas faire çà! Harry serra les poings et se tourna vers Voldemort qui ne s'y attendait pas:

- AVADA KEDAVRA! cria Harry de toutes ses forces et un éclair vert frappa Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts avec leur pantalons baissés furent pétrifiés de peur. Devant eux, le tant redouté Voldemort était raide mort. L'amour qu'avait Harry pour Rogue avait décuplé ses forces et comme Voldemort était en train de se masturber, il n'avait rien vu venir. Harry ne loupa pas non plus les Mangemorts trop occupés à essayer de se rhabiller:

- Stupéfix! Stupéfix! Stupéfix! Stupéfix!

Ces quatre stupéfix suffirent à mettre hors services les quatre Mangemorts. Puis, Harry se dirigea vers Rogue qui le regardait de façon haineux. Il semblait beaucoup en vouloir à Harry. Car pour lui, sa vie ne serait plus rien... Il aurait préféré mourir que de vivre dans un monde où il serait inutile.

- Pourquoi...? demanda Rogue. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer comme vous me l'avez promis, Potter? Me haïssez-vous tellement au point de me laisser vivre une vie inutile?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, expliqua alors Harry. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que moi et Voldemort étions liés: moi vivant, voulait dire risque pour Voldemort de revenir... Mais si je meurs, Voldemort meurt complètement... Alors, je dois mourrir.

Harry sourit tendrement à son professeur. Puis il continua dans ses explications:

- Nous sommes pareils, professeur: nous sommes nés pour mourir, nous ne sommes pas nés pour vivre.

- Potter, vous... vous êtes encore jeune... vous... essaya de parler Rogue malgré la douleur laissée par le doloris de Harry.

- L'âge ne compte pas: dans ce monde, nous avons tous un rôle à jouer, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez enseigné... Et mon rôle va bientôt se terminer comme pour vous... Notre rôle va se termier dans un instant. Mais avant de mourrir, tout le monde vit un peu, n'est ce pas?

Rogue regarda Harry d'un air incrédule par ce "bientôt" car pour lui, c'était déjà terminé. Harry s'approcha lentement de son professeur et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois, Rogue comprit où Harry en voulait en venir. Ils avaient eut le même rôle dans ce monde... Ils étaient destinés à mourir et non à vivre. Mais avant, il fallait vivre un peu: deux minutes. Deux secondes. Le temps d'un baiser... Rogue répondit tendrement au baiser de Harry. Ils s'aimaient. Et maintenant, tout était fini.

- Avada Kedavra, firent doucement Harry et Rogue en même temps, leur baguette se croisant.

La main dans la main, avec un sourire sur leur visage, l'air paisible, Harry et Rogue tombèrent. Avec la mort de Voldemort, leur rôle était fini. Rogue n'atait plus espion et Harry n'était plus le Survivant. Maintenant, ils étaient en paix.

FIN


End file.
